Rainstorms and Flower shops
by white pedal
Summary: Alister explores Domino City to get to know his new home. Then a rainstorm hits and he takes shelter in a flower shop, only to meet someone who would make things less awkward for him. Alister/OC


_**(Sighs) Where do I begin? Well after being on FFN for a few years, I decided it was time to do a complete overhaul on a few fics. Including the ones with Alister and my OC since Alister is a complex character. And I recently got new idea's for my OC Violet, so with that being said, I wrote this.**_

 _ **I do not own Yugioh or the characters except my OC's.**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

* * *

Alister let out a huge sigh as he walked through the streets of Domino city.

He had just moved here a week ago with Raphael and Valon in a small neighborhood. It's been a while since he lived in one place as he usually traveled after DOMA disbanded, so it was a bit difficult to adjust.

He decided to leave the house to check out the city, it was his way of finally leaving the house, and escape Valon's pranks. He also wanted to take the opportunity to look around the city since he's a resident now and figured he should know his way around the town.

Besides, murdering Valon and going to jail was the last thing he wanted to do, especially after the prank Valon pulled on him this morning.

 _Alister was coming out of bathroom in a blue robe as he was drying his hair with a white towel._ _He sighed as he was heading towards his bedroom, and just as he opened his bedroom door.._

 _"WWOOOSH!"_

 _Alister found himself jumping from the floor as fire crackers went off from underneath him and he fell to the side._ _The red head heard hysterical laughter booming in front of him, his vision was a bit clouded from the smoke in the air, but he managed to see star like brown hair._

 _Alister hissed as he knew who it was, "Valon!"_

 _Valon held his stomach with the pillow case of left over powder in his other hand, tears rolling down his cheeks as he continued laughing, "Oh my-Alister, you should see the look on your face!"_

 _Alister stood up, and had a deadly glare as he towered over the Australian. If Alister and Seto Kaiba were standing side by side, they would look like they could be twins._

 _"Valon...I'm using Herculean effort as much as possible from killing you for your little stunt, so I'm going to be merciful and give you a head start to get out of my sight...one.."_

 _Valon ran off in that split second, continuing to laugh. Alister got up and scowled._ _He decided to get out of the house before he ends up in prison for murdering Valon._

As he walked down the streets, he saw shops, cafe's and, to his annoyance, Kaiba corp. Two children ran by him laughing and playing tag a smile crept on Alister's face when he saw that. He never realized how nostalgic those kinds of moments could as he remembered his childhood seeing kids having fun.

That is until the war came to his hometown.

Soon he heard thunder, and started to feel the raindrops on his cheeks, he grimance in annoyance.

"Oh fantastic. _Today is going to be a bright and sunny day_ says the weather man...always correct about the predictions my a-"Alister was interrupted by thunder booming in the air.

The weather forecast called for a sunny afternoon when Alister heard the radio this morning, now he is mentally cursing the overly cheerful announcer for being _completely_ wrong about his prediction.

He looked around for shelter as the rain continued falling. Then he spotted something ahead, it was a flower shop that had tulips at the front, the water from the rain pouring on them and dripping from the blue and white petals. Out of instinct, Alister ran to the store and opened the door to head inside. When he got in he was soaked from head to toe, his red hair dripping and plastered to his cheeks.

As the rain fell heavier outside, Alister looked around the store and was in shock, the walls were yellow, pink and had designs of flowers, angels and designs of grapes and artwork that look like are from the palace of Versailles itself. As he walked trough the store he saw more flowers on shelves and each side of the windows as he wondered around, it was filled with everything, from rose's, more tulips, blue bells, almost every flower was here. Needless to say, Alister was definitely feeling a powerful feminine vibe from this place.

Suddenly, something caught the corner of his eye.

He spotted a a vase of white Datura flowers, closed up and near the window. He knew those flowers would open up by tonight, Datura flowers are nocturnal flowers and close up when the sun comes up. He knew this, because his mother had them in her garden before the war as they don't grow where he came from.

He started to remember being five years old, waking up from a bad dream in the middle of the night and was in tears looking for his mother for comfort. Only to find her in the backyard looking at the flowers that were blooming in the moonlight, his mother took him into her arms and told him about the Datura flowers and told him how they open in the moonlight and close in the sunlight. She would then softly sing a lullaby to him to help him sleep.

"Can I help you, sir?" a female voice asked.

Alister snapped out of his daze and turned his head. He saw a woman in her mid thirties with strawberry blonde hair tide up in a bun, and is wearing a green pencil skirt with a light yellow apron with rose patterns and brown flat shoes. Her large brown eyes that looked at the wet slender man with curiosity.

"Oh, nothing I'm just looking around," Alister answered the woman, "and I needed shelter from the rain, I hope you don't mind?"

The woman continued starring at Alister, it was when she walked up to him that Alister got confused, "Uh...is something wrong?"

She blinked more, then her cheeks flushed a bit, "..You are.."

Alister blinked.

"...So adorable!" she exclaims in delight.

Before Alister knew it, the woman took both his cheek and she began to squeeze them. Alister let out a startled gasp, "Hey what!?"

The woman continued cooing, "It's been such a long time since I've seen cuties like you come in my store! Usually I get the grumpy boys who mope around in my shop, it's so refreshing to have a boy with a sweet face like yours to come in and make my day brighter!"

Alister didn't know what to do, while he was usually the blunt one and would tell someone to get lost if they annoyed him and push them away, and he certainly did not like someone touching him or be in his personal space. But this time he couldn't do it, this woman looked like she could burst into tears if he said anything mean, and there was something about her that made him refrain himself from saying anything.

"Aunt Blanche!"

Alister and the woman looked back to see another woman. She was young, approximatley around Alister's age, she had blue eyes with long brown hair that reached down her back, with waves and a few curls with side bangs with two pieces of hair on each side that framed her face. She wore a pink shirt with a pair of blue jeans with a beige apron like the other woman but it didn't have any designs on it.

The girl puts down a pot of violets she got from the back and placed her hands on her hips with a stern look, "For crying out loud! How many times do I have to tell you not to pinch the customer's cheeks? you'll scare people away doing that!"

The woman, Blanche, quickly took her hands off of Alister's face. Alister began to rub his sore, and now red, cheeks and hissed a bit. He could swear that his cheeks were pulsing like two stubbed toes when they hit the corner of a counter.

"Ow." he says flatly.

"Oh sorry dear, but I just can't help myself! You know how I get with cuties like this one!" Blanche cooed.

The girl sighed, "Well I just put away the last vases of babies breath in the back."

Blanche clapped her hands together happily, "Oh wonderful! I'll go check on them right now!" the older woman quickly ran to the back of the room.

When Blanche was gone, the girl looked up at Alister with a sympathetic look, "Sorry about that, my aunt doesn't mean any harm, really, she is just...well she likes cute things."

Alister blushed a bit from her comment. He wasn't sure how to feel in the situation, "...Oh...I see, well no harm done...though my cheeks hurt."

The girl nodded, "I know, I got those all the time as a kid. The swelling should go down soon."

Alister let out a sigh, continuing to rub his cheek, "Glad to know...," Alister blinks, "Wait, you called her your aunt, right?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm her niece...I'm Violet."

"Violet?" Alister said in surprise.

The girl, Violet nodded but looked away in embarrassment, "Yeah, I know, I'm named after a flower as you can see. My aunt named me that...It's kind of embarrassing really."

Alister blinks, then he looks at the pot of violet's she put down and looks back her and he smirked, "So those flowers were basically your introduction before you say your name...how fitting."

Violet glared a bit, "Are you making fun of me?"

Alister shakes his head, "Not at all..besides there's nothing wrong with your name. Lots of girls are named Violet..."Alister looks at Violet, "yours just happen to be fitting because you're in a flower shop."

Violet blushes and puts a piece of hair behind her ear, looking away from Alister. The red-head admitted to himself, she was quite cute, even when flustered.

"But anyways...sorry for what my aunt did. It won't happen again."

"No need to apologize, besides she's tamed compared to my room mate." Alister replies.

Violet blinked, "Really?"

Alister nodded, "Yes, my room mate makes monkeys look civilized, and your aunt seems like a nice woman who doesn't mean any harm."

Violet sighed in relief, "Thanks...and she's really not bad, she's lovely really just...hyper."

Alister shrugged, "Understandable...and I'm Alister."

"Huh?"

"Since you told me your name, I thought I should return the courtesy."

Violet was shocked, she never thought he would give her his name like that. From her point of view she saw him as a mysterious man who didn't look like he would be sociable with anyone, but in a way she was glad he did, "Alister...isn't that a Scottish name?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, my father named me after his grandfather who lived in the Highlands. If you're embarrassed by your name, just remember I'm basically a walking stereotype as I have the red hair to match."

Violet started to giggle, "That's kinda funny, thanks."

Alister looks around and see's a pot of roses and walks to them. He touches the flower a bit and smells it, "It smells nice...the flower is a bit wet though."

Violet nods and smiles, "Yeah, I got them out of the rain so they wouldn't drown after I watered them. But I like how the rain makes the air smell fresh, and does the same to the flowers at the same time."

Alister looks up at the girl, "It's no wonder, considering you work with flowers."

Violet shrugs, "Yeah, but I'm not much of a flower person to be honest."

Alister blinks, "You're not?"

Violet shakes her head, "Nope, as much as I think the flowers are pretty, they really don't peak my interests."

"So you have other idea's for a career?" Alister asked.

"Pretty much, I'm still thinking on it though, I'm more into big projects than anything else." Violet answered.

Alister became more confused, "If that's so, why do you work here at your aunt's shop if you're not into flowers?"

"It's a family shop and I need to pay for school, but I won't work here forever. When the semester is done I plan to do some traveling to see what I truly want." Violet answers simply.

Alister was surprised, then he smirks, "That's quite the dream you have. Do you think you can make it?"

"It's worth a shot, right?" she said.

"...Yes...it is."

Violet smiled, "That's pretty cool," suddenly, her watch started beeping, "Oh, lunchtime."

Alister blinked, "It is...well I better let you go then." he said.

Violet when to the back to get her bag, but as she headed to the front door, she turned her head towards Alister, "...Say...want to come along?"

"Pardon me?" Alister asked confused.

"It's already lunch, and I doubt you had anything to eat yet. What do yo say?" Violet smiled.

Alister was surprised by the offer. He realized he's been out all day and he didn't have the chance to have breakfast since he was trying to get away from Valon before he strangled him. It wasn't until his stomach started growling.

He flushes from embarrassment, "...Sorry about that." he muttered.

Violet blinked, then she started to giggle, "I'll take that as a yes...you know, you're kind of cute."

Alister blinked and blushed more, "Huh?"

Violet smiled, "Come on."

Alister was still stunned by what she said to him, but nodded a bit, "Alright."

Violet opened the door, and to their surprise it stopped raining. Violet breathed in with her nose, "Ah, I love the smell of the air after it rains, don't you?" she asked Alister.

Alister looked up at the sky and smiled, "..I do...after the storm is the scent of fresh air."

They walked down the street where they continued to talk. Alister was already starting to like this Violet girl, he reached to grab his cell phone and texts Raphael.

* * *

Raphael blinked as his phone vibrated, he picked it up and read the text.

 **Alister:**

 **"Having lunch with someone, be home later."**

"Someone?" Raphael said out loud.

Suddenly, a worn out Valon came down stairs. He was wearing a green apron and was carrying a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Okay Raph, I finished cleaning the bathroom," he groaned, "Am I done now?"

"That depends, did you learn your lesson?" Raphael asked a bit firmly, "that stunt you did this morning not only made a mess in the hallway, Alister hasn't been home all day. You're lucky that he didn't try to toss you out the window Valon."

Valon sighed again, after being forced to do chores as punishment for his prank this morning he was already wiped out, "Righ' so where is Alister anyways?"

Raphael read his text, "Having lunch with someone, be home later."

Valon would be surprised and blink, "Huh? With someone?"

"Apparently so."

"So 'ho is it?"

Raphael blinked, "..I have no idea...By the way it's time you clean the gutter Valon."

Valon groaned.

* * *

 **R &R is appreciated:)**


End file.
